


Destroying the Original Storyline

by Nanda159



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, English is not my native language, F/F, F/M, Gen, I apologize in advance, M/M, Magic, Male Protagonist, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanda159/pseuds/Nanda159
Summary: ¨You can only be kidding me, did you really kill him ?! What the fuck, how can this half-bowl protagonist have the ability to even hurt he, what the fuck, fuck it, I can't accept this ending for the villain! ¨Evan, who recently became addicted to a standard harem novel, which by some coincidence, the protagonist had the same name as his, was disgusted by the death of his favorite character, the villain. In his opinion the villain is too regrettable, at no point in his life does he owe an ounce of happiness, but even so he persevered, and became the strongest in the human kingdom, but in the end he was unlucky enough to become the protagonist's enemy, and even though he was thousands of times stronger than the idiotic protagonist, he always lost to him. That was just too pointless, revolting!So now imagine your surprise when you woke up the day, inside the story "A new dawn", and your revolt when you realized that you actually used the protagonist's body when he was only eight years old.Evan: Where's my cute little villain? Don't worry, this brother will protect you, so tell me what do you want? I will definitely get it for you.Villain: ... I want you.Evan: (⊙v⊙)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Oh yes, I transmigrated to another world

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was lost on my computer, alternative name for this work is "The villain does not deserve to suffer", I decided to go back and bring it to life, because it is a project of mine that I really like. I add all my favorite tag at the moment, transmigration, changing history, saving your favorite character, who was wronged, and becoming a big boss. With some beautiful slaps in the face, not literal, well, maybe some.

-You are not serious. No, not even fucking, you didn't do that, you just didn't kill him._ Evan held his cell phone while reading the last new chapter of "A new dawn".  
Right now, your favorite character, the villain, has just been killed by the protagonist, who is your most hated character.  
-Ah, that's not right, there is still 100 years to go before this useless protagonist reaches the villain, author-san are you thinking? Did your brain stop working, or did you just get tired of writing and want to finish the story anyway?  
Evan finished reading the new chapter, and finally came to a result.  
"The author has fewer screws."  
"That was very cruel, the only thing that the villain did wrong here was not being friends with the idiotic protagonist, and killing those he had a grudge against, and they are all bad people, aside from being a bit dark and a little scary, he is not very unfortunate, author-san, like your mother, do you not feel sorry? At least give the child a good memory, good hell, is this difficult? Fuck I go to sleep, I will not read this shit anymore. "  
Keeping his word, Evan looks at his watch at the head of the bed saying 2:30, he felt depressed, there will be class in the morning today, he should really stop reading until late, for sure later when he wakes up he will be called a zombie again, and classes just started, thinking about it makes feel depressed.  
Feeling a little thirsty, he gets up and goes to the kitchen. "A little hot milk should calm me down."  
On the way to the kitchen Evan thinks about how it is practical to live outside the dorm. At first he was afraid, but thanks to his new friend from college, he found a great apartment to rent, and a great companion to share the total expenses, it is really relaxing now that his financial support is very unstable. God bless your aunt, even if she hates you she still helps you with what necessary.  
A pity that his new partner is kind of strange, so quiet that at times he seems to be mute, he seems to be involved with dark things, but other than that, a student with great grades and perfect behavior.  
"It's safe, right? Oh well, he doesn't look like a bad boy, just, too antisocial to be healthy, I think he should try to be your friend ... he would make good use of one, and with a face like that, no it must be so bad. "  
One of Evan's biggest flaws would certainly be his appreciation for beauty, like all living beings, he loves beautiful things, he never denied that, unfortunately, this sometimes takes him to problematic places, and with his impulsive personality, it is a miracle of his auntie didn't get kicked out of the house early.  
Now he is an adult, and living alone, he must be responsible, there will be no one to help him with even the most basic things in life. At that moment he feels a little regrettable, it is at these times that he thinks it is really bad to be an orphan, he is kind of sympathetic, maybe he should visit his aunt when he has time.  
Or maybe not, it will make you go to church to ask for forgiveness for your sins again. Maybe it is better for him to just get a group of new friends, he could start with his roommate, that seems like a good idea. Going back to bed, he thinks about how pitiful the little villain was, and how tiring his new college student life was, so he fell asleep.  
. * .  
-Young master? Oh my God, young master woke up. Quick call the healer.  
"Bloody hell, why are you making such a fuss? Did someone die?"  
-Evan? Oh my boy, you finally woke up.  
At that moment Evan felt someone holding his hand, it was very strange, the hand was too big, he could cover his own hand completely. Only then did Evan realize that his body looked very wrong, it was heavy and it was difficult to move, even opening his eyes required a lot of effort. When Evan opened his eyes, the sight in front of him shocked him.  
"Holy shit, did I die and go to heaven? Is it an angel in front of me?"  
-What ..._ The first thing that Evan noticed after waking up, was that he certainly wasn't in his room at the university anymore, second, certainly not in the United States, third, why did his voice sound so soft?  
-Don't try to talk dear, Mommy is here, you are fine, don't be afraid._ If Evan could speak, he would tell this woman that he was not at all scared, confused at the most, instead, this beautiful girl in front of him he looks terrified.  
The woman had long silver hair that passed from the waist, were held with several old-fashioned feminine hairpins in the form of flowers to prevent it from falling on her baby face, avoiding covering beautiful light green eyes, perfectly matching her loose curly hair. She wore a very mature dark blue dress for such a light and young face, but it still looks great on her, as she showed beautiful mature curves.  
Then a man dressed as a priest came in, only his clothes were much heavier and in white and gold tones, it was kind of strange, Evan was curious, not only this "priest", but also everyone in this room, including the beautiful girl dressed strange clothes, it looked like something that came out of middle age, only lighter and more elegant.  
"This dream is strangely realistic, the sensation of touch, vision, bliss, and even the bitter taste in my mouth. That's cool ... But I feel so tired, is it possible to sleep even if I'm in a dream? "  
The man who looks like a priest puts his hand on Evan's head and begins to recite a song that Evan doesn't indent. His hand shines with a white light that looks very warm and gentle, it's really beautiful. That surprised Evan, an ordinary nerd otaku.  
By this time Evan has completely convinced himself that he is in a very strange and realistic dream, but well, he has always been a creative person.  
This whole situation is very strange, so what else could it be but a dream? Then he bites his tongue, not enough to hurt, but enough to hurt, resulting in teary eyes, the albino woman was horrified and looked at the priest with a few friends face, threatening eyes. The priest went pale as if he saw a frightening demon, his attention fully on Evan, the light in his hand growing stronger, of course, Evan didn't notice any of that, too busy with his new achievement.  
After a few minutes, Evan still couldn't move his body without getting tired, but at least he didn't feel uncomfortable, and he could keep his eyes open and speak very easily. But he decided to remain silent and observe things around him.  
Evan has already realized that he is in great trouble, that body that he is in, does not belong to him, and that of a child. This beautiful girl in front of him, he discovered to be the mother of this body, he also realized that he is not speaking english, nor any language that he knew in his world, but even so he can understand and speak very well.  
At this point he already understood that he most likely is no longer in his own world, if it weren't for him being in a foreign body, Evan would never believe it, maybe it's a prank, some morbid reality show, but there is no such technology in his world, and if it existed it would certainly not be used in it. Evan doesn't know how he should feel about it, but right now his biggest concern is not to let these people find out that he is not the Evan they know, so he needs to act. That child probably went through some bad, so he decided to use it to his advantage, and with a face of confusion and pain, he puts his hand on his head and starts his theater.  
-Who are you? Why are you calling me Evan? Is that my name? _ He doesn't know if he did well, or he was convincing enough, he isn't an actor after all, and he doesn't even know what this child used to be like before he took office.  
Evan watches the woman's expression go from shock to pain, then sadness, and soon she is crying.  
-Oh Evan my poor child. I am your mother, you are my beloved son, do not be afraid, Mom will take care of you, Dad will also take care of you._ As she says this she moves very slowly looking at the child with a gentle smile, but full of tears , then she hugs him.  
Seeing such a beautiful woman cry for him, Evan felt bad, he never liked to make people sad, especially so beautiful, but there is nothing he can do at the moment, but even though it is not his fault , when he remembers that he is not the real son of this woman, I felt like throwing up, but there is nothing he can do at the moment, he has no idea what happened to him, and he is still in the body of a weak little child. No matter how you look, his situation doesn't look very attractive, he needs to be careful.  
-You are my mother? Who are you? _ At the moment he needs to know where he is, and if he is in danger, after all it happened to his new body that I felt so tired and sore.  
The woman looked as if she had been slapped in the face, it made Evan feel very guilty, but on the outside he just seemed confused and scared, which was not entirely manufactured.  
-My name is Reine, Reine Kalanis._ This name activated something in Evan's memory, but he can't say for sure what it is, but that name seems to be very familiar, especially the surname. –And you are Evan, Evan Kalanis.  
-...  
"Wait a minute, isn't that the name of the protagonist of" A new dawn "?"

. * . 

"Okay, I transmigrated to the crude novel I was reading, on top of that, I am the protagonist. I should be jumping and happy, right? Of course not, what kind of idiot would be happy to be dragged into a bad, violent romance? And without logic?  
When I think of how many holes there must be in this story, God my head hurts, I want to go back, I have class tomorrow, I should be a responsible university student now. I don't want to be the protagonist of a bad harem story.  
Oh God, is this my aunt's doing? It can only be, surely she must have done some unholy witchcraft. How the hell did I end up in such a situation? "  
But after all Evan could only complain and try to adapt and accept this new reality. His mind was chaotic, but he tried his best to calm down and think rationally.  
"I'm not in my world anymore, that's the only certainty I have, I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back, no, but I have to go back, this is a magical world right? I just need to find a way, unfortunately too I don't know what happened to my body in the other world, did it die? Or did it just stop time? What happens if I die here? "  
Sighing and thinking about how unlucky he was, Evan got up from the bed.  
-Fuck all this shit._ At the moment your new body is only eight years old, your voice is soft and smooth, I sounded like an angel speaking, it's funny when you try to curse with that voice, the body is small and thin, but it has a lot of meat , very soft, it is easy to see that this child never went hungry or any difficulty in general, the skin is also very good.  
After realizing he was in a stupid novel he read, Evan went into shock, and almost started the outbreak right there, causing his new mother to panic. Fortunately, with his quick reaction when in a panic, he invented a plausible excuse, calming everyone down. Giving the excuse of being tired and with a headache, he asked them to let them rest, and now he finally has time to think alone and calm down.  
Walking around the room he can't help whistling, or at least trying, it was still too weird for this little new body.  
The room is huge, and most furniture has some gold, or is completely gold, at least Evan thinks it's gold, but it's really beautiful.  
\- Holy shit, is that me?  
In front of a full-length mirror, there is a small child with silver hair, his big eyes are light blue, so clear when the sky is a little cold, but they go well with his silver hair, his hair is loose, straight, but not so straight, they look very rebellious at the moment, it seems to be the type of hair that never looks like its owner wants, his features are soft and pleasant to see, when with his head up, the child looks elegant, but not arrogant, it is very cute.  
-Hell this is a walking cute weapon, it's too cute! _ As a good otaku shotacon, lolicon, adorer of cute things, Evan was good at judging other people's cuteness, and in his opinion, this face is just perfect, 100 points.  
"As expected of the protagonist, he has an impeccable face, he's cute, but he doesn't look feminine, his features are soft now, but probably when he grows up he will have strong and striking features, like every straight protagonist with a harem."  
Unfortunately this is not Evan's style, or even thinking about the harem, Evan may be a very free young adult pan, but there are no thoughts of having more than one partner in this life, that type of person who plays with the heart of others, was the kind of person that Evan hates the most.  
"After all, if I am going to live in this world, I will do things my way, I will not be stupid and naive like the protagonist, nor lazy, or I will wait for bad things to happen to be encouraged to work hard, I have to be strong if I want to find one way back."  
Looking at the round face in the mirror, Evan decided to live this life seriously, not knowing why he is here, or if one day he will be able to return home, at least he does not care about the people left behind. He knows that his aunt is not going to feel guilty or sad, and he is not really close friends there.  
No one will be really impacted.  
Thinking about it brings a depressing mood, so he just tries to focus on his current situation, the important thing is to survive, if one day he will find his way back, it is still uncertain, so Evan tries to remember the original plot.  
At that moment the protagonist has eight, his family left the capital for three years, only returning after the protagonist's 10th birthday, when they discover that he is a warlock. The protagonist has in addition to his parents, two older brothers, and an older sister, being the chasuble, and his paternal grandfather who lives with them at that time.  
The protagonist was never very close to his brothers, especially after discovering that he was a warlock, which is something really unfortunate, since his brothers are very capable and intelligent, especially his sister, despite appearing fragile and kind, she is a woman very dangerous and clever, sher magical ability is also frightening, second only to warlock.  
His father is the Marquis Kalanis, a great force in the human kingdom, second only to the royal family and the duke, the king's cousin. His mother also came from a very powerful and ancient family, who lives in the capital.  
"As expected, the protagonist's family cannot be simple, now how such a strong family has spawned such a useless and lazy child is really a mystery."  
Unfortunately, everyone had a tragic ending. His parents died in a mysterious accident when they left the capital, the protagonist was 15 years old, his older brother took over the family's house and business, and even years later, no one knows where the marquis and his wife were going, or why they left the capital.  
It was because of this tragic event that the protagonist decided to stop playing with his life and "really study" in order to be proud of his parents.  
Since then, every time the lazy protagonist relaxes from his duties, something bad happens to people close to him, and he gets motivated again.  
"I never really understand this, why create such a lazy and unwilling protagonist? Very stupid. Now that I think about it, should I try to change the plot? Should I save this fake family? Well, now they are my family, it would be nice if we could get along well, as a son and brother, if I know something bad is going to happen, it’s my duty to intervene. Well, I still have a lot of time. "  
Returning to bed, Evan slept in the same second his head hit the pillow.  
"Ah ... Being rich is cool, this pillow is so good."  
. * .  
When Evan wakes up again, the sky at the window has already darkened, there is a knock on his door, but he can't seem to pay attention to it, his head aches.  
When he remembers his dream, no, it is probably the memories of the original owner of what he lived until now, his head just hurt more, as if he were about to explode. Perhaps because it is a lot of information, he feels sick and sore, especially with the last memory.  
When Evan sees and experiences the last memory of the original owner, he is being attacked by a huge low-level beast, he felt the beast's teeth sink into his leg and chew it like a jujube, until the sensation of the bones being ground is remembered. For a child to have such an experience, it is very bad luck, not to mention that it happened in the city, in the middle of a festival, what are the chances of this happening?  
I think it was very stimulating for this small body to remember something so traumatic, Evan felt his mind losing consciousness.  
He doesn't hear the knock on the door anymore, but there are voices around, and something wet on your face, I wonder what it is. Before he totally loses consciousness, the last thing Evan remembers is someone holding him close.  
. * .  
White was the only thing Evan could see, it was unknown if it was a bedroom, or a vast white space, but there didn't seem to be life in that pure place. There were no walls, at least that he could see, there was also no floor, so Evan just floated, his body light and relaxed, he felt comfortable, although he was sure he shouldn't feel that way.  
-Little human, do you feel better? _ A male voice could be heard from somewhere, it was not sure where, the voice was very pleasant and seductive, it sounded playful, as if telling a joke to a close friend.  
-Humm._ Evan is not particularly scared, but he finds this dream very suspicious, mainly thanks to his current situation, he very much doubts that this is a normal dream that his fertile mind has created.  
-...  
-...  
-Human, won't you ask who I am?  
-No, it's impolite to ask the names of others without introducing yourself before, very rude.  
-...  
-...  
-So you're not going to introduce yourself? _ Although the voice is still calm and low, it was possible to hear a tone of laughter in it, Evan doesn't know if this is a good sign or not.  
-No...  
-Pss hahaha human, you are very strange. Well since you won't be taking the initiative, let me introduce myself, my name is Shèng, it's a pleasure to meet you Evan.  
-...  
Obviously, as a good respectable reader, Evan remembers many details from the last story he read, and of course he remembers the name of the most popular God of "New Dawn", the God of water, representing purity and intelligence, Shèng.  
-Well Evan, you must be scared at the moment, being transported to another strange world is never a pleasant experience.  
-You ... were you the one who brought me here?  
-Not only me, all of us, 9 Gods Blue Sky, chose you, to ask you for help.  
At that moment, no matter what Evan tried to do, his mind would not calm down, total chaos reigned in his mind, and he could only think of one thing.  
-No, nop nop, no, iada, nananina-no, not even fucking, sorry, but whatever it is, please call another person.  
-Didn't you like the book? _ The voice seemed confused and impaired, as if it had done nothing wrong.  
-How you...  
-Well, we wrote that book with a lot of effort, the way that young humans like it, full of adventures and beauties, so we sent it to the world of a friendly God of ours who has his own world alone, of course, we asked for permission first. In the end we brought the person with the strongest will, who wanted to come into our world, and that was you.  
Evan remembers, that before sleeping, he really had a thought like that, but he just wanted to give the protagonist garbage a good beating and sermon, he didn't want to participate, much less become the main character, he is now totally repentant, how could he to know that hating a simple silly book so much could bring so much bad to yourself?  
-Seriously, I guarantee you can find people more qualified and truly willing to help.  
-Sorry, that was not decided by me, I'm here just to inform you, of course, it is possible to send you back, but I don't think the others will be willing. But after you finish your mission, you can go home immediately, all you need to do until then is not to die, of course we will help you in what we can, but we cannot interfere much in the human world, so we need to send people from outside sometimes.  
-This is a kidnapping! You are gods, where is your morals? _ Evan feels very angry, isn't that practically forcing him to do the job?  
-We are gods, we don't need morals.  
At that moment Evan thinks that damn book is really very fake, where is this the God of kindness and purity !?  
-Think of it as a vacation, when you return home nobody will know that you left, meanwhile you live a fun adventure, and you can even fall in love, in my view this is very advantageous for you.  
From this point of view it doesn't really look bad, but there is nothing easy in this world, or in this case worlds, and certainly this suspicious God is hiding something from him, and it may cost his life, but he endorses that at the moment he doesn't have much option.  
-What would be my mission? _ Evan says in a defeated and tired tone, he knows he won't be able to leave now, he is really bitter with himself at the moment.  
-Nothing very difficult, but with your body and power now, there is not much you can do, so for now, just focus on getting stronger, and of course, enjoy your wonderful adventure. You don't have to worry, your mission is not really difficult, or it represents a danger to your life, and of course, we will help you as much as we can.  
-Well, thank you then._ Evan doesn't believe in that deity who only knows how to speak sweet and soft words, after all sweet so you'll never know about the poison until it's too late.


	2. New goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing the new waters, Evan tests his cuteness, and tries to outline a plan for his future, which of course includes his favorite character, the little villain!

When Evan woke up again, it looks like it hadn't been long, this time he wasn't alone in the room, besides the mother of the original body and the priest last time, now a tall man with short straight red hair and ice blue eyes are standing facing the little child who has just woken up.

There is no expression on his face, it seems that he is paralyzed, which makes him a little scary, but if you look closer, his eyes are very kind and he looks worried. Probably if it were someone else wouldn't notice, but Evan was always very observant.

"This man must be Daeki Kalanis, father of the original, now, my new father."

-D-dad? _ No matter how much psychological preparation Evan did, calling a stranger a dad was still uncomfortable.  
-Hello Nara, how do you feel?

Daeki is a marquis, and not only in name, he is a really powerful and competent man, due to his cold and expressionless appearance, the original owner was unable to maintain eye contact with his father for a long time, due to this his relationship was not as close as it should.

But Evan was not the original protagonist, nor a fearful eight-year-old. Then she didn't look away, and actually looked at him with big, teary eyes and swollen red cheeks.

"Now is a great time to sell cuteness!"

-Daddy, my head hurts, I'm afraid of that monster.

The expressionless face finally had expression, despite being very subtle, only his eyebrows arched slightly. Daeki was suppressed, but that was to be expected, the original was always very careful and respectful to his father.

-Oh my love, don't worry, mom and dad are here, nothing will happen to you, you are safe now._ As expected from a lady from a powerful family, Reine didn't even blink, and has already come to hug her little son to comfort you.

Although it is not a memory belonging to Evan, it is real and painful enough to make you sweat cold, so he didn't really lie when he said he was scared by the monster.

While being comforted by Reine, Evan felt a little guilty, but that soon passed, as he had grown up without parents since the age of four, Evan only remembers his parents through pictures that his aunt had. Her aunt raised him well, but she was a very cold and rigid woman, not that Evan was complaining about, he was very grateful to her.

But now, in the arms of his supposed new mother, a strange feeling came over him, but it is not a bad feeling, anyway, he found it very hot.

"I guess it didn't hurt to act a little spoiled right?"

Thinking about it, Evan leaned over to his new mother in return for his hug.

"It's really soothing. I'm suddenly not so worried anymore."

"Thinking about it, now I am a protagonist in a world full of magic, and different from the original, I have willpower and I am not lazy. How many possibilities are there for my future? Thinking like that, it's not that bad."  
. * .  
After he calmed down, Evan talked to your new parents for a while, they brought him something light to eat, which he was very grateful for, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until that time. Unfortunately I still haven't had the chance to meet your new brothers, too bad.

As expected, Reine and Daeki were surprised by Evan's spoiled and adorable behavior, but in the end, they had little resistance, Evan even managed to make Daeki smile slightly, this is something really unprecedented, that not even the original managed to see this in his entire life as the protagonist. 

After Evan got ready for bed, Reine is such a kind mother that she personally came to put him to bed, instead of asking a maid to do it.

"Ah ... The protagonist is really lucky. When I think about it, it's really unfair to the little villain, they have the same mother (Creator), but the treatment is very different."

-Ah shit the villain._ Evan sits with an excited face, and start to think, how can he have forgotten that he is now in the same world as the villain?

His name was Aristeu, an orphan with demonic descendants, a great warlock of magic, he must be nine years old now.

. * .

In a room far from Evan's room, Daeki and Reine were sitting facing each other with serious expressions on their dimly lit faces, where only the shadow of their shapes could be dimly seen.

-Dear, that letter ... what should we do? _ Reine, different from her always soft and gentle behavior, seemed serious and rigid, as if she was prepared for an attack at any moment.

Daeki as always, there was no expression on his face, nothing to indicate how he really felt, but there was fire in his eyes, which made those beautiful blue eyes, dark as night.

-Burn it ._ Reine finally seemed to relax while his face showed the usual calm and gentle smile.

-Yes, it's better this way. Anyone who tries anything against our family, just eliminate it ._ That said, Reino took a letter from the table in front of him and analyzed it calmly. -They dare to accuse our little son of profane magic, they seem to want to start a fight with our family, so why not heed his request?

. * .  
Evan was unable to calm down after remembering of the little villain who was his favorite character in the book.

Aristeu, an orphan, raised in a poor village in a dry and infertile region, was abandoned by his parents at five, since then he lived on the streets where he went through many difficult times, almost being sold several times or devoured by beasts when he dared to venture out from the village to look for food. How a child managed to survive alone in such a miserable place is a mystery to Evan, him can only say that the little villain is really formidable.

Aristeu was not the final BOSS, he was just another stone in the path of the protagonist's success, but he was very powerful, and his personality and appearance were very striking, but also very pitiful.

At 10 he was adopted by a young lady from a wealthy family in the capital who passed through the village, the name of this lady was Olivia Retromé.

That day, the little child looked at the woman in front of him as if he were an angel, a godly and kind God who came to save him.

When Evan thinks about this part of the book, he feels chills through his body, but also a lot of sadness.

The little villain who was only adopted for his unusual appearance, which would be his red eyes and black hair, these characteristics are not rare, but it is difficult to find in the human kingdom, and that charmed Olivia, she did not think twice before bringing this beautiful child with her.

The young lady whose name was Olivia, was a beautiful lady, in her early 30s, had a gentle and calm appearance, an example of a respectable lady.

Unfortunately, behind this beauty and kindness, there was a sadistic and sick heart. Aristeu, who thought he had been saved from his miserable life, actually knew true hell. Every day he was tortured physically and mentally by his adoptive mother who he thought was his saving angel.

Unfortunately for the little villain, he is simply destined to be unhappy, something as good as being saved by a kind lady is impossible.

It turned out that Olivia was not someone who should be considered human, a month after taking him under her wing, when the poor child thought he was in heaven, he knew the hell, every night she would take the little villain to a secret room in her room , where there would be all kinds of disgusting and crazy things, and lots of chains. The novel was weak and illogical, but the writing was very good, and in that way she described thousands of types of sick torture with a frightened little child. Olivia had water magic, and knew healing spells, no matter what she did, there would never be a scar.

In this life, he cannot forget his three years of pain and despair.

This part of the novel really upset Evan, and it was only after that that he started paying more attention to the poor villain, and realized how pitiful he was.

At 13, Aristeu managed to escape from his adoptive mother's house, entering a dense forest known to have many beasts. Unfortunately, he was attacked by a low-level beast and almost died there.

Fortunately for the first time, Aristeu owes a bit of luck, and found a rare magic plant with healing and enhancing properties and thus managed to get out of that dangerous situation with advantages. Unfortunately his left arm, which was almost ripped out by the low-level beast, even after healing, his arm was never the same, it was practically useless, and he could never hold a sword properly in on life.

Luckily, the upgrade ended up unleashing his magical abilities, Aristeu realized that he had the blessings of the gods of fire, air, darkness and blood.

Possessing four blessings was a very rare thing, and a very happy event, unfortunately, blood was not an element that a human should have, nor any other species besides demons, they were the only ones that could have such an evil blessing.  
The meaning of this was clear, he had demonic blood on his body.

This could not be a good thing for a human, of all the existing races, that humans most hated and feared were demons, their relationship had always been disturbed and violent. If someone found out that he has such a blessing, at best, the human kingdom would just kill him, in other cases, there are always sorcerers who want to research more about demons. But despite this, Aristeu was not scared, in fact he was very happy, blood magic was one of the best spells to torture someone.

I realized at that point in the text when the little villain was blackened, and how his mind was now not something that a normal person could understand.

And so, Aristeu went straight to the capital to enroll in the best magic school in the human kingdom, without any fear, and becoming one of the best students there, and the first to reach the second phase of magical power at the age of 18. That in itself is something extraordinary, and the first time seen in human history. Not even the protagonist achieved anything like this, reaching the second phase only at the age of 23.

Despite being very talented and intelligent Aristeu was not very popular, he was often intimidated, and had no friends, a fact that he didn't care much about.

Because of his rare appearance, and fragile body due to poor development, and his useless left arm, even the teachers avoided him as a hopeless case. When they realized that he was a real genius with a golden finger, they regretted it bitterly, but that was only a year after his entry.

With that in mind, Evan really wants to save you, but there are no detailed descriptions of where his village is, so don't even think about how to get there in an eight-year-old body, it's unthinkable. But luckily, there is a lot about the city that Olivia lives in, it is possible to rescue him after Olivia adopts him, I just need to find out where his house is and how to get there before his 10th birthday.

After they found out that Evan is a warlock, they took him straight to the capital so he can study at the best school in the human kingdom, and he won't be able to leave until he is 15, by that time the little villain will have already run away from his adopted mother, and will be looking for only revenge, your heart will be very broken and somber, impossible to approach.

Thinking about it, Evan felt excited, it is a pity not to be able to save the small villain from the clutches of Olivia right from the start, but there is nothing you can do about it, now there are two important goals that must be accomplished, first, to become close to his new family, according to saving the villain. There is so much to do, it is good to start working early in the morning, and obtain information, information is gold.

Coming to that conclusion, Evan finally managed to calm down to sleep.


	3. It doesn't feel right ... Did I miss something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing his new siblings, Evan feels that something is really wrong. Why does everyone seem to know something he doesn't?

The next day, the maids came to wake him up and dressed him, Evan felt very strange about it, but he can't refuse, he really had no idea how to wear these clothes, they looked very complicated. Why a child needed so much clothing, Evan didn't understand.

All of this was attended by her personal maid, Valette Vallen, she had a stern look, which did not match her young, smooth face. She had very beautiful dark green hair, her long hair was always tied in a tight ponytail.

Valette was not only a simple maid, she was also his bodyguard. One can imagine that she was one of the people most affected by the surprise attack on the original owner, for someone as self-disciplined and serious as Valette, failing in her most basic duty is unacceptable.

-Little master, as you are still recovering, sir and madam agreed to let you rest at home for the next three days, these days Jihue did not come to play with you so as not to bother you.

It is known that Jihue was the best friend of the original owner's play, was a child of the same age, and Valette's only daughter, despite that, the mother-daughter relationship was not very good, at best they got along, but if they didn't need to interact, the two would be happy.

-Endent, we can go then.

Since he woke up, Evan realized that he had knowledge that did not belong to him, probably things that the original owner knew, unfortunately, what an 8 year old child knows is very little and just simple things, but it still makes a big difference for Evan.

Here it was customary that breakfast and dinner would be held with everyone present, it was mandatory, unless there was something urgent or you are not at home, or, if it was Frank, who created this rule but was not very interested to follow it.

On the way, Evan met a teenager who should have been under 18, his hair is a shade of bright red he inherited from his father, it's very long and smooth, tied in a loose, low ponytail, as if it were to come loose at any moment, its bangs partially covered its left eye, it is a very charming sight. His eyes, like his father's, are ice blue, very cold. This must be Evan’s second older brother, Victor, Evan thought it was a great time to test the waters. Running towards his new brother, Evan threw himself into him in an awkward embrace, as the children at the church he attended did.

-Second brother good morning! _ Moving his face up, looking he with his big baby eyes, Evan greets him.

Victor was obviously in shock, no one can blame him, the original owner was never very close to his brothers, always being very polite, and speaking very little.

Unlike his father, Victor has a very expressive face, Victor has always been a very strange case in the family, he has a very charismatic and brilliant personality, he really likes to fight with swords, very different from his parents, nobody knows where he got this from warm personality, even his mother Reine is very reserved.

-Second brother? _ The shock was very great and Victor still did not greet him back. Valette watching from a distance looked a little concerned.

-Oh, Evan good morning. How do you feel? _ Finally answering, but Victor does something totally unexpected, picking Evan up.

"Wait, why did you pick me up, this event is too strange, it was just for you to return the good morning and continue on your way, and why do you look so happy !?"

Looking at Victor who has a slight smile on his face, he is really stunning, although he is still a teenager, he is already very handsome, Evan does not know if it is because he is related to the protagonist, or if the family gene is very good . When he is not smiling he seems a little cold and indifferent, but when he smiles, even a small smile, it makes him look very cool.

-Second brother, I'm fine, just a little tired. How's the second brother doing? _ For some reason, after Evan answered him, Victor looked much happier, giving a silly smile, which was a little strange on his handsome and mature face.

-You just woke up but still feel tired? Are you sure you're okay? _ While they were talking, Victor not only didn't let go of Evan, but started walking around holding him.

"Eh? What do you mean? Shouldn't we be distant? Why are you treating me like we're better brothers? Even though I'm small, I'm already eight years old, isn't it heavy?"

In the memories of the original owner that Evan received, these brothers did not seem to pay much attention to him, despite being always well mannered and never bothering him, so Evan doesn't know much about them except the basics that were in the original book.

Perhaps seeing Evan's discomfort with the situation, Victor stopped walking and with a sad expression asked if he should go down .

Evan felt a little embarrassed by the situation, but he felt very sorry for his brother's sad face, so he just swallowed his statement back and decided to act childish.

-No, staying up here is super cool, I'm even taller than the second brother._ Evan says that while laughing, looking like a very happy child.

At the moment he is being hugged by one arm around his waist so that he does not fall, and another under his ass for support, that way Evan was really a few inches taller than Victor, Victor even had to raise his head to talk to him .

And so, the pair of brothers arrived at their destination, your their parents were already there, but no sign of their other brothers and grandfather.

So as soon as their parents saw them they were surprised, but happy too, and Evan feels a little lost.

-Evan dear, do you feel better? _ Reine asks with a soft smile on her face, she makes a sign for Victor to come to her, and so he did, so the two sat beside her.

Daeki sat at the end of the table, in the main seat, and Reine on her right, so Evan and Victor sat next to her, her other brothers would probably be on the other side, the older brother being next to Daeki, and grandfather at the other end.

-Mom I feel good, the second brother gave me a ride here, and it was really cool!

-Oh good, mom is happy to see you two getting along, I hope you can play with your other brothers too.

-Yes!

Then they started eating, time another time, Victor would put sweets and other favorite foods from the original owner on Evan's plate. It confused him, they shouldn't be distant, why did Victor know these things?

Evan just smiled at him and thanked him, it seemed to make everyone very happy.

-Mom, dad, good morning._ A teenager who didn't seem to be more than 15 years old came in, her red curly hair reaching to her waist, but it is very neat, how she got it, Evan had no idea, but he wanted to know , he was anxious that one day his hair would be as long and beautiful as that.

This is Hanna, Evan's older sister, she looks a lot like Reine in terms of personality, calm and gentle, despite her appearance being cold, and her eyes are sharp and narrow, looking very fierce, in an icy blue that it made her look even more dangerous, giving her an air of indifference and danger.

-Hello dear, come sit down.

-Older sister, good morning._ With that Hanna looked stunned, even her cold indifferent air was undone, Evan just keeps smiling waiting for his answer, without looking away.

-Oh, good morning Evan._ Hanna sits and compose herself very quickly, her thoughtful face keeps looking at Evan, Evan on the other hand starts to sweat cold.

He wondered if he might have exaggerated.

-How's Evan? Does your leg still hurt? _ She asks in a cold, flat voice like a robot, and Evan can understand why the original was afraid of her. She sits in the chair opposite him, and looks at him with steady eyes.

-No, I'm fine, the sister need not worry, I'm just a little tired.

She stops and seems to think of something, then looks at Evan as if she wants to dissect him, and extends her hand towards hi.

-Give me your hand, I will cast a simple healing spell.

Hanna, who has light and water magic, is very good at healing magic, although she cannot be considered a healer yet, but she is very talented, unfortunately, the original is very suspicious of this sister who is very cold, and he not lets she heal even simplest wounds, always making several excuses and fleeing to the family healer, who is in private lessons with his sister.

Evan is in doubt, how should he handle this, accept his help? Deny it? Well, Evan was not a frightened child, there is no point in denying Hanna, and from now on he would have to get along with this older sister, it is always good to start early, and Evan really felt tired.

So he extended his right hand forward, but he looked a little hesitant on the outside, and he didn't take Hanna's hand, instead, let her take that initiative, so he doesn't look very suspicious.

Hanna looks happy, but her smile looks like that of a hunter who has finally caught his prey, it is a little unsettling. And no wonder the original didn't let his sister use magic on him!

So she takes his hand in a grip strong enough to hold him, if she doesn't want to let he go, there's no way for Evan to leave, then she sings something he never heard, and then a light golden light covered his whole body, it was warm and comfortable, and at last his body was filled with energy.

-Wow, I feel really good, the big sister is really amazing! _ Evan was not just fawning her off, he found this really amazing, magic is so useful and incredible, he just couldn't wait to be able to use magic also.

Hanna sees how excited Evan was and looks very pleased, giving a very arrogant smile. Evan removes everything he said before, she looks nothing like Reine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing here, but let's keep going, and I'll be posting a continuation today, I hope someone found this little start interesting.


End file.
